


Падающие звезды

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Хану Соло приходится отдавать Люку Скайуокеру тяжелый долг: он задолжал жизнь...





	Падающие звезды

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит между событиями 4 и 5 частей. В тексте использованы отрывки из новеллизированных «Звездных войн».

Все будет как в старые времена, Люк.

Мы пара падающих звезд, которых никто не сможет остановить.

(Биггс Дарклойтер)

 

Может ли человек в 20 лет серьезно думать о смерти? Может ли он представить себе, что его лучший друг – и не только друг – вдруг перестанет существовать? Даже когда кругом – смертоносные вспышки лазеров, а в наушниках – последние крики товарищей, все это кажется одной большой компьютерной игрой, в которой стоит нажать на «стоп», и все мертвые снова окажутся в строю. Поэтому когда истребитель Биггса Дарклойтера разлетелся на миллион пылающих осколков, дождем выпавших на дно каньона, Люк Скайуокер только сердито вытер слезящиеся глаза. И ринулся дальше – на штурм «Звезды смерти».

Он даже от души порадовался собственному спасению и сжал в объятиях Хана Соло, а затем не без ревности проследил за тем, как тот обнимает принцессу Лею.

Понимание пришло позже. Оно обрушилось на Люка внезапно и придавило его, словно бетонная плита. Биггса больше не будет. Никогда. То есть, вообще никогда. И все, что между ними было, стало не просто прахом – космической пылью. Сначала оно сгорело дотла в маленьком истребителе, а потом взорвалось к чертовой матери вместе с планетой смерти. Биггс был единственным настоящим другом Люка. Впрочем, сейчас уже Люк мог сказать об этом: они были любовниками. Эта связь началась еще до того, как Биггс отправился учиться в Академию. Сперва все было совершенно невинно – закадычная дружба двух мальчишек на планете, для детей не предназначенной. Двоим на Татуине легче выжить, чем в одиночку. Но постепенно Люк все чаще стал замечать странные взгляды друга, и в день своего 16-летия он оказался с ним в одной постели. Впрочем, «постель» - это всего лишь эвфемизм, обозначавший походные одеяла, расстеленные на жесткой земле пастбища. Люку нравилось, что в этих отношениях он доминировал. Биггс, выше его ростом, идеальный красавчик-блондин, сынок богатых родителей, которому все прочили поступление в Академию, во всем слушался его, не слишком привлекательного сироту, фермера, живущего у родственников, привыкших зарабатывать на жизнь упорным трудом. Сначала это льстило, просто грело самолюбие Люка: он видел, как юные татуинские девушки пожирали глазами его друга. Кроме того, подростковые гормоны требовали своего – и Биггс всегда давал выход энергии Люка, готов был хоть каждую минуту подставлять ему свою оттопыренную задницу. А потом Скайуокер понял, что уже не может обходиться без него. Время учебы Биггса в Академии превратилось для Люка в ад. Целыми днями он думал только о том, как отвлечься от мыслей о своем возлюбленном блондине. Теперь, после его гибели, он просто уже не мог не думать о нем.

Так пришла тоска. А потом пришли подозрения.

Люк все перебирал и перебирал в уме моменты той битвы, в которой погиб Дарклойтер. Тройку истребителей, отчаянно рвущихся выполнить свою миссию, огромный корабль зловещего Дарта Вейдера, вставший у них на пути и спасший его «грузовик» под названием «Тысячелетний сокол». И все чаще и чаще посещала его мысль: Биггс Дарклойтер мог бы спастись. Если бы вовремя подоспел корабль под управлением Хана Соло. Но «Сокол» прибыл так медленно, словно он ринулся в битву не с «разбегу», а только что выбрался из укромного уголка, в котором хоронился до поры до времени. А значит, он видел все развернувшееся сражение, и имел возможность вытащить из этой заварушки Дарклойтера. Имел возможность, но не стал. Не захотел. Эта мысль грызла Люка изнутри, пока не образовала внутри него страшную пустоту.

Люк должен был развеять свои подозрения и тем самым заполнить пустоту внутри себя. Его осенило неожиданно – ночью, во время очередного бессонного сидения на кровати, когда он тупо пялился в пустоту ночного звездного неба. Записи. Он может увидеть весь бой глазами бортового компьютера его собственного корабля.

Найти изрядно помятый в памятном путешествии к «Звезде смерти» истребитель особого труда не составило. К счастью, он все еще находился на ремонте, поэтому записи бортового компьютера, сделанные в том бою, не были уничтожены последующими наложениями. Люк вытащил карту памяти из компьютера и отправился в мозговой центр повстанческой базы – машинный зал. Сотни мониторов уставились на него слепыми глазами. Он вставил карту памяти и «оживил» десяток экранов.

Люк просматривал записи бортового компьютера снова и снова – с разных ракурсов, меняя скорость воспроизведения, со звуком и без – ошибки быть не могло. Техника беспристрастно зафиксировала факт: корабль Хана Соло прятался в каньоне, выжидая тот момент, когда поблизости окажется Люк. На «Тысячелетнем соколе» видели, что истребителю Биггса угрожает опасность. Но коррелианец и вуки не пошевелили и пальцем, чтобы что-то предпринять. Они фактически бросили Дарклойтера на произвол судьбы.

Когда картинка прочно отпечаталась в мозгу Люка, он принял решение. Хан Соло заплатит за это. За горящий исковерканный истребитель. За космическую пыль любви Люка Скайуокера. За свою трусость. За то, что остался жив. Люк почувствовал какое-то облегчение, обретя цель в своей жизни – хотя бы на ближайшие несколько дней. Он вытащил карту памяти, обращаясь с ней как с самой драгоценной вещью в мире. Вырубил энергию в зале и отправился спать. Первый раз после гибели Биггса он заснул спокойно.

Почти неделю Люк думал о том, что должен делать. Хан Соло оставался на базе повстанцев, ремонтируя своего верного «Сокола». Коррелианец был в пределах досягаемости для мести – и в то же время он практически никогда не оставался один. Вокруг Хана все время были люди, привлеченные его яркой, неординарной личностью. Люк напрасно старался застать его одного. Пока не решил действовать напролом. Он улучил время, когда Хан зашел в свою комнату.

На неуверенный стук в дверь раздался зычный вопль:

\- Открыто!

\- Можно с тобой поговорить, дружище? – с этими словами Скайуокер зашел в комнату Соло. Улыбка на 32 зуба и сияющие глаза заставили самого Хана по-доброму усмехнуться. В комнате Соло, которую ему выделили на время ремонта «Сокола», было тесновато: там находился еще и Чубакка. Скайуокер не удивился, он знал, что экипаж «Тысячелетнего сокола» практически неразлучен. Соло пожал плечами и кивнул. Чубакка только взглянул на Люка и приветственно ощерил зубы, затем вернулся к своему занятию. Он явно не собирался никуда уходить.

\- Можно наедине? – так же подкупающе невинно спросил Люк. Чубакка взглянул на него: на добродушной морде вуки было явно написано удивление. Соло опять пожал плечами:

\- Что-то личное?

\- Можно сказать и так.

Хан обернулся к своему напарнику и быстро проговорил ему что-то на ухо. Чубакка взъерошился, но спорить не стал. Согнувшись, он прошел мимо Люка, словно в отместку толкнув его мощным плечом. Хан опять скрыл улыбку. Он развернулся и пошел к небольшой тумбочке у кровати. Достал оттуда мастерски припрятанную бутылку со спиртным и начал разливать ее по стаканам, стоя к гостю спиной.

Он не знал, что в это время глаза Люка хладнокровно и быстро осмотрели комнату на предмет путей к отступлению, возможного наличия тайников со спрятанным оружием или предметов, которые легко могут превратиться в оружие. Скайуокер пришел к выводу, что от своих новых приятелей коррелианец не ожидал никакого подвоха. Вот и хорошо. Тем легче будет осуществить задуманное.

Люк опять посмотрел на Хана – и ненависть вскипела в нем. Он понимал, что Соло красив. В нем не было ничего от плакатной красоты Биггса – наоборот, он был полной противоположностью первой любви Люка. Невысокий, изящный, походивший грацией на змею, приготовившуюся к прыжку, темноволосый, с тонко прорисованными чертами лица, коррелианец не был похож на бравого подтянутого выпускника Академии. Один-единственный раз, мельком, в Мос Эйсли маленький Люк видел офицера имперской контрразведки – одного из тех, кто исследовал древнее исчезнувшее учение рыцарей джедай. Говорили, что они сумели овладеть основами телепатии и телекинеза. Правда, это были лишь слухи. Впрочем, дело не в этом. Тот офицер – невысокий, стройный, таящий в себе неведомую опасность – и всплывал в памяти Люка, когда он смотрел на коррелианского контрабандиста.

Люк устроился на единственном стуле, уместившемся в комнатке.

\- Хан, объясни мне одну вещь, - безмятежно начал он, забирая у контрабандиста свой стакан. Тот уселся на лежанку и любопытствующе посмотрел на него:

\- Ну, скажем, устройство Вселенной я тебе объяснить не смогу…

\- Нет, я хочу попросить тебя объяснить твой поступок…

\- Хорошо, - совсем, кажется, развеселился коррелианец. – В своих поступках я себе вполне отдаю отчет.

И тут Люк нагнулся вперед, к Хану, и, глядя в ничего не понимающие карие глаза, отчеканил:

\- Почему ты убил Биггса Дарклойтера?

Лицо Хана выразило искреннее недоумение:

\- Малыш, если я буду спрашивать имена у всех, кому не посчастливилось пересечься со мной на узкой тропинке, я натру мозоли на языке.

Скайуокер терпеливо проговорил:

\- Биггс Дарклойтер – пилот второго истребителя в моей «тройке». Того, который был сбит Дарт Вейдером.

Хан фыркнул:

\- Детка, у тебя явно хромает логика. Ты только что сказал, что твоего дружка сбил этот маньяк с кастрюлей на голове.

Люк зло улыбнулся:

\- Он сбил. А ты дал ему сделать это.

Лицо Хана Соло потемнело. Он уже не смотрел в глаза Люку. Найдя что-то интересное в углу комнаты, он уставился туда. В молчании прошло больше минуты. Хан собирался с мыслями. А Люк тщательно лелеял свой гнев, который с каждой секундой овладевал им все больше.

Прервал молчание Соло. Он ровным голосом произнес:

\- Пойми, Люк, я тебя знал. Я был уверен, что именно ты нанесешь решающий удар по "Звезде". Я не мог рисковать ради какого-то безымянного пилота…

\- Ты так ничего и не понял, ты думаешь, что это в порядке вещей? – холодно спросил Люк. Эта холодность была наигранной – гнев в молодом мужчине достиг предельной точки.

И Люк бросился на Хана. Если бы глаза Люка не застилала ярость, он бы заметил, что его пальцы нескольких миллиметров не дотянулись до куртки Хана. Контрабандиста швырнуло об стенку так, словно к нему приложил руку сам Чубакка. Затем Скайуокер схватил его за горло.

Люк не почувствовал, как растет в нем Темная сторона Силы. Зато несколько лет спустя это почувствует великий магистр Йода – и до конца не будет верить, что Люк Скайуокер поддержит джедаев в противостоянии повстанцев и Империи.

\- Ты должен мне жизнь! – прошипел Люк, глядя прямо в широко распахнутые карие глаза коррелианца. – Жизнь моего друга! Ты даже не можешь себе представить, что он для меня значил!

\- Но я тоже спас твою шкуру! – полузадушенно прохрипел контрабандист. – Вейдер сжег бы тебя к чертовой матери!

\- За спасение моей шкуры ты получил свои тридцать серебренников! - Люк все так же брызгал слюной от ярости. – Но мне никаких денег не нужно! Ты должен искупить смерть Биггза!

Потом уже Люк будет думать, почему выбрал для мести именно это. Не избить, не убить – унизить. Сделать своей жертвой. Изнасиловать. Но тогда он не размышлял о том, что делает. Все произошло само собой.

Удар в поддых бросил Хана на колени. Согнувшись, стараясь поймать ртом вдруг ставший слишком жестким воздух, он ударился лбом об пол. Пока он таращил глаза, стараясь что-то рассмотреть из-за хлынувшей со лба в глаза крови, второй удар обрушился ему на шею. Хан коротко вскрикнул и рухнул на бок без сознания.

Когда он очнулся, то почувствовал резкую, распирающую боль. Впоследствии Хан радовался тому, что не помнил, как все начиналось. В его памяти остались только вопли, издаваемые насильником.

\- Мы были звездами, - кричал Люк, вколачивая себя в конвульсивно дергающееся тело коррелианца. – Двумя долбаными падающими звездами. Мы хотели жить вечно. С какого хрена ты взял, что можешь решать, кому из нас умереть?

Утром Хан проснулся. Он открыл глаза, посмотрел в белый потолок и сразу же снова зажмурил их. Ему не хотелось вставать. Ему не хотелось смотреть на мир. Ему не хотелось дышать. Он хотел одного – немедленно улететь отсюда. Пусть «Сокол» будет трещать по всем швам, ему было все равно. Главное – дальше, как можно дальше от ада.

Он вскочил с постели – и тут же боль швырнула его обратно на кровать. И сопровождалась эта боль веселым громким смехом.

\- Ты куда-то собрался, отчаянный? – давился хохотом Люк Скайуокер. – Нет, ты останешься здесь!

Темная сторона силы улыбнулась, и Хан Соло понял, что он никуда не уедет. Он останется с Союзом Восстания, потому что так сказал Люк Скайуокер – человек, приобретший над ним непонятную власть.

Повстанцы по-разному представляли себе, почему веселый контрабандист, не мысливший себе жизни без космоса, каждодневного риска и погони за деньгами, остался с ними, выполнять тяжелую рутинную работу по обустройству повстанческой базы на Хоте, за которую не обещали вознаграждения. Одни думали, что он боится встречи с Джабба Хаттом. Вторые надеялись, что он проникся идеалами борьбы с поработителями. Третьи подозревали, что Соло серьезно увлечен принцессой, и эти подозрения были не такими уж необоснованными. Но об истинной причине никто даже не догадывался. Хан оставался, чтобы принадлежать Скайуокеру. Чтоб удовлетворять его жажду мести. Чтобы просто – удовлетворять его.

Люк приходил по ночам к человеку, которого уже считал своей собственностью. Трахая его, он говорил. Говорить он мог часами – и только на одну тему. О Биггсе. Недолгую историю их взаимоотношений Хан выучил наизусть. И как было не выучить, если с каждым толчком члена, в очередной раз разрывавшим его внутренности, ему читали лекцию о том, какие идеальные отношения связывали Биггса Дарклойтера и Люка Скайуокера.

Днем Хан Соло был душой всех компаний, и Люк удивлялся, как тот может сохранять хорошее расположение духа. Как может сверкать ослепительной улыбкой, едва заметно подмигивать девицам, если ночью эти улыбавшиеся губы были искусаны и кровоточили? Он искал этот ответ и днем, и ночью. Дарт Вейдер, окутавший серой паутиной лжи и ненависти его подсознание, отказывался ему отвечать.

Хотя, каждый раз, когда Люк шел в комнату Соло, ему казалось, что он нашел оправдание всех своих действий. Он старался не смотреть при этом на свою жертву. Как и в тот раз, когда Дарт Вейдер подал-таки свой голос.

В тот вечер Люк явился к Хану очень поздно. То, что он увидел в комнате, его несколько удивило.

Хан лежал на кровати на правом боку в позе эмбриона, закрыв лицо руками. Люк небрежно отшвырнул его безвольные руки и замер. На лице Хана, на этом красивом лице с тонкими нежными чертами, была безмерная усталость. Наверное, такая же усталость была написана на лице демиурга, за шесть дней сотворившего этот долбаный мир с его долбаными законами. И внезапно Люку захотелось встать перед ним на колени и попросить прощения. Даже не за себя или Вейдера. А за целый мир, который допустил, чтобы с Ханом случилось такое… Он немедленно стер из головы, сжег, изрешетил из пулемета, отравил ипритом это дурацкое желание.

Люк лег сзади Хана – он не хотел и не мог смотреть на его лицо. Руки его уже привычно расшнуровали штаны своей безмолвной жертвы. Так же привычно сдернули их до колен. И тут же Люк чертыхнулся, поняв, что в этой позе они будут мешать. Поэтому он закопошился у ног Соло, стаскивая узкие штаны с каждой ноги отдельно и ощущая себя при этом очень глупо. Хан лежал совершенно неподвижно, не пытаясь ни помогать Скайуокеру, не сопротивляться ему. Люк понимал, что Соло ничего не стоит, тупо пнув ему в лицо, выбить половину зубов. И так же отлично понимал, что тот ни за что не сделает этого. Он не знал, почему, и не хотел узнавать. Папочка Дарт Вейдер довольно улыбался из темноты его подсознания.

Когда Хан был обнажен снизу, Люк пристроился сзади, взял левую ногу мужчины под коленку и поднял ее. Вход в тело коррелианца растянулся под его пальцами. Слюна никогда не была хорошим увлажнителем, она слишком быстро высыхала – но даже такого короткого промежутка времени Скайуокеру хватило, чтобы войти в это желанное и одновременно ненавидимое тело. Он сразу же начал резко двигаться в нем. Голова Хана безвольно болталась из стороны в сторону. Пальцы царапали одеяло, словно в безумной надежде удержаться на поверхности рассудка. «Биггс, Биггс», - твердил себе с каждой фрикцией Люк. Но имя это казалось ему пустым и непонятным, оно не вызывало желания покарать кого-то. Наоборот, ему захотелось обнять Хана, прижать его к себе, почувствовать всем телом – пусть даже никакого оргазма не будет. И внезапно, когда эта мысль пришла ему в голову, весь свет - в комнате, из окон –стал багряно-красным. Высокая фигура в черном сказала, глядя человеку прямо в глаза: никакой жалости к потерпевшим! Скайуокеру стало стыдно за приступ слабости. Он усилил толчки, причиняя Хану зверскую боль.

\- Я – падающая звезда! – завопил Люк, когда его сперма горячими толчками стала выплескиваться во внутренности жертвы.

Но темная сторона Силы так и не смогла взять верх над сознанием Люка. Хотя он всячески разнообразил моральные и физические пытки для «виновника». И при этом старательно подогревал в себе ненависть к нему. Люк жаждал снова провозгласить своим лозунгом месть за любимого друга.

Люк все вспоминал широкую белозубую улыбку Биггса, его внешность красавца-блондина, подходящую для рекламных плакатов «Поступайте в академию!». Но постепенно сияющие голубые глаза мальчика-отличника превращались в чуть прищуренные хитрые карие глазищи, и Скайуокер с ужасом гнал из своего сознания образ нахального контрабандиста.

Хотя контрабандист давно уже перестал быть нахальным. Иногда Хану казалось, что уже не в силах выносить все это. Днем он сам не понимал, что происходит. Но ночью появлялся Люк – и все становилось извращенно правильным. Правильным – до тех пор, пока его действительно принуждали к сексу. Тогда Хан говорил сам себе: это просто насилие. Долбаное насилие, которое Люк воплощает в жизнь виртуозно, и сопротивляться ему нельзя. Так что, все было правильно, пока однажды Люк ночью не попытался поцеловать его.

Он целовал его не взасос, а чисто и даже целомудренно – в сомкнутые, искусанные губы. Хан замер, не понимая, что происходит. Но чувства его притупились за последние несколько месяцев. Он не знал, где искать разгадку странного поведения Люка.

\- Мы вместе уже давно, - прозвучал в его ушах голос. – Так давно, что могли бы стать постоянной парой. Но ты сопротивляешься этому.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что все может быть совсем не так плохо и больно? – Люк приподнял голову Хана за подбородок, заглядывая ему в лицо. – Просто тебе нужно принять это, осознать свою вину.

Соло смотрел на парня ничего не выражающим взглядом. Лицо Люка казалось ему большим серым пятном. Он только наклонил голову в знак согласия, впрочем, крепкие пальцы, вцепившиеся ему в подбородок не дали сделать этот кивок заметным.

\- Ну-ну, - второй рукой Люк погладил его по щеке. – Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

Хан почувствовал, что щеку ему что-то обожгло. Он не удивился. Люк постоянно делал с ним что-то непонятное. Но через пару секунд до его затуманенных мозгов добралась грустная правда: это не Люк. Это он сам. Он плакал. Хану было грустно. Не тошно, не противно, не обидно, его не сжигала ярость, он не горевал и не злился. Он грустил. И это чувство – странной грусти мальчика, потерявшего что-то очень важное, но не помнящего, что, - рвало его сердце на куски.

Люк увидел всепоглощающую тоску в глазах Хана и содрогнулся. Подобное чувство давно поселилось в его сердце. Имя Биггса стало для него чужим. Он не мог понять, почему мог так цепляться за юношеское увлечение. Что заставляло его так издеваться над этим мужчиной…. Мужчиной, заставившим его в конце концов полюбить себя.

Он посадил Хана к себе на колени. Тот уже ничего не соображал. Он только дрожал всем телом, но эта дрожь была больше похожа на судороги.

\- Тихо-тихо, мальчик мой, - шептал Люк на ухо Хану, как будто тот не был старше его на несколько лет, как будто он и вправду был его малышом. И, словно малыша, Скайуокер медленно раздевал его, целуя каждую обнажившуюся часть тела.

Когда коррелианец оказался без одежды, Скайуокер уложил его на кровать – спокойно, без резких движений и принуждения. А затем начал делать то, что никогда не делал: он начал ласкать свою жертву. Он гладил тело и ноги, целовал всего Хана, лизал и ласкал соски. А затем, перевернув мужчину на живот, сделал ему римминг. Чувствуя, как горячий язык облизывает анус, Соло закусил подушку, чтобы не издать стонов удовольствия. Он никогда бы не позволил дать себя разгадать… А когда Люк входил в тело Хана, тот не почувствовал ни капли боли. А раньше боль его спасала. Заставляла думать, что он терпит ради каких-то идеалов, что он сопротивляется и страдает…

Кончив, Люк не откатился, как всегда, от своей жертвы. Он остался лежать рядом, взяв в руку член только что оттраханного парня и пытаясь возбудить его. Хан давно уже перестал страдать от дикой боли после актов. Поэтому попытка Люка увенчалась успехом. Он теребил полужесткий член Хана и чувствовал, как под его рукой тот выпрямляется. Через десять минут насилия над уставшим телом коррелианец кончил маленькой вялой струйкой белой жидкости. Оргазм не принес ему наслаждения – только облегчение. И это было так жалко, так бессмысленно и так невыносимо грустно, что Хану захотелось умереть.

А на следующий день он решил убежать. Дождавшись, пока Люк уедет с очередной инспекцией – искать жизнь на явно бесплодной планете, он объявил всем, что собирается лететь отдавать долг Джаббе Хатту.

За все это время Хан не раз пытался сбежать. Вот и сейчас он собирался предпринять очередную попытку – как всегда, бесплодную. Но не пытаться он не мог. Иначе это было бы последним актом капитуляции – более постыдным, чем его недавние слезы. Он заранее знал, чем все закончится: Скайуокеру даже не понадобится догонять его. Он только произнесет в переговорное устройство страшные слова: «Ты должен мне жизнь», - и «Тысячелетний сокол» поспешит обратно, как глупая несушка в свой курятник.

Так бы все и случилось. Однако перед самым стартом к нему явился робот 3ПиО с просьбой ответить на вызов по коммуникатору.

\- Что тебе нужно, железяка? – спросил коррелианец.

Слуховые сенсоры ЗПиО опознали в голосе Хана надменность, но робот не понял в чем дело. Робот изобразил человеческий жест и продолжал:

— Принцесса Лея ищет мастера Люка и предположила, что он находится здесь, с вами. Похоже, никто не знает...

— Люк еще не вернулся? – тут 3ПиО понял, что и его почти идеальные сенсоры могут ошибаться: они диагностировали чувство, с которым Хан задал вопрос, как радость. Но мастер Соло был другом мастера Люка, следовательно, по логике робота, радоваться никак не мог…

Но Хан радовался. Он торжествовал, отправляясь на поиски пропавшего. И просто ликовал, обнаружив его, почти замерзшего, на 90% мертвого, в смертельных снегах Хота. Когда героя-повстанца поместили во врачебную капсулу, он так улыбался, что у него сводило щеки.

Едва Люк очнулся, он первым делом спросил про Хана Соло. Ему ответили, что он скоро придет навестить больного. Однако эта встреча Люку радости не принесла.

\- Привет, детка! — бурно приветствовал его Хан Соло, вваливаясь в сопровождении Чубакки в медицинский центр. Вуки проворчал дружеское приветствие.

\- Ты выглядишь достаточно крепким, чтобы побороть гундарка, — заметил Хан.

Люк растерянно смотрел на чересчур жизнерадостного коррелианца, которого уже привык видеть сломленным и растерянным.

\- Спасибо тебе… - пробормотал он, не зная, что и говорить.

\- Ты у меня теперь в двойном долгу, сынок, — Хан подарил принцессе дьявольскую улыбку. — Итак, Ваше Высочество, — сказал он насмешливо, — сдается мне, вы подстроили, чтобы я подольше побыл с вами.

Он ухватил Лею под локоток и повел ее прочь, слишком близко прижимаясь к девушке. Но перед тем как закрыть дверь за собой, он оглянулся через плечо и что-то прошептал Люку. Скайуокер не расслышал, он скорее прочитал по губам или понял сердцем несколько слов:

\- Я больше тебе не должен.


End file.
